


Alternative Perspective

by myungheeaven



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanSoo - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Fluff, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myungheeaven/pseuds/myungheeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun's various case scenarios of Chansoo witnesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alternative Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm new here, its the first fanfic i'll be posting here. i also am on aff as pyromancer.  
> to put it simply, kyungsoo is my ultimate bias, i also love chanyeol and xiumin, my ultimate otp is chansoo, xiuhan is cute too. i hate top!soo. 
> 
> now i hope you enjoy the fic!!

Baekhyun doesn't know if he's just fated to walk in on Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's weirdest moments - especially when both of them are being so dense and it makes it even more disturbing to witness - but he's almost positive that God must not appreciate him very much if he made of Baekhyun the cockblocker of the forever-cockblocking Chanyeol.  
On stage might not be as cringe-worthy as off stage is, as their interactions appear more natural and could be interpreted as fan service, but it still gives Baekhyun the chills because he's seen worse than just intimate whispers and lingering touches, and he just knows that most of the time they're NOT inducing fan service.

He's seen many compromising things he is sure are comploted by the lord. Like Chanyeol groping Kyungsoo's butt out in the open of their dorm, as if Baekhyun was roling as an actual wallflower, and saying a casual woops didn't see you there Baek, when Kyungsoo has finally realized that they weren't by themselves in the room and has jabbed a stuttering finger in Chanyeol' ribs with his bloody deer-caught-in-a-headlight face expression that made him want to scowl as deliberately as their omnipresent sexual tension. 

He's caught Kyungsoo slide a hand straight into Chanyeol's pants during one of their rare movie nights, and thinking everybody was out cold from their concert. But of course, both of them seemed to have forgotten Baekhyun's conscious state like always, and decided to play with each other's genitals and ended up continuing whatever one of them started in their shared room, not even bothering to muffle their loud voices from God-knows-what they're doing. 

Baekhyun has asked others, and by others he meant specifically Jongin since he is the closest to Kyungsoo - aside from Chanyeol, needless to say - only to have an unuseful answer that went like this: they just jerk themselves off hyung, nothing too clandestine

Baekhyun urged to scream I already know that can you elaborate please! but instead waved an unceremonious hand to signal that his moody attitude was about to resurface. 

He was, by all means, unconvinced.

\--

With the power of deduction and hardcore squinting, Baekhyun concluded that Kyungsoo is the most dense out of the pair. Chanyeol is just a bunch of gangly limbs moving around awkwardly and his existence is all about being obvious and painfully so. Kyungsoo is small movements and shrinking back into himself when put under the spotlight and he is just so dense.

Chanyeol radiates love and affection and happiness anywhere Kyungsoo stands and it nauseatates Baekhyun like no tomorrow, even more when Kyungsoo just won't discern the waves of fondness and adoration Chanyeol voluntarily incites exclusively for him.

Like that one time they were at the backstage, preparing for the next choreography and Baekhyun was bored to the core. He tapped his foot irritatingly as the make up noona curled the microphone behind his ear and pinned the box to the back of his pants, and Baekhyun distractedly eyed the room; only to land on Chanyeol longingly gazing at Kyungsoo, running a hand through his damp hair and stroking his cheek next with the back of his fingers, and Kyungsoo is just so dense for not understanding that all Chanyeol wanted - needed - was a reciprocal gesture that ended up never being returned on Kyungsoo's behalf.  
And it hurts; it hurts just to see how blind Kyungsoo is. Hell, Baekhyun was sure it frustrated him more than it even frustrated Chanyeol because the latter was just as ignorant and not in the least attempting to learn to see through people.  
Judging from the love stares and the mild lick of plump lips, even someone like Baekhyun was able to distinguish whether Kyungsoo really returned the favors or not, although his way of coaxing affection might be diverse, and entirely incomparable with how Chanyeol actually did his shit.  
Throughout his sufferance of having to observe their love bloom into something disgusting, Baekhyun learned that Chanyeol was a big sap at romance - he excelled at it, and was haughty about it.  
Baekhyun had to grit his teeth disdainfully when he heard Chanyeol singing If We Love Again, a song he'd written with Jongdae's kind collaboration, while looking at Kyungsoo like how a 4-year-old would look at a cake. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to the Gods that he won't have to deal with all this tolerance ever again, even from afar.  
And when he'd finished singing, Kyungsoo had the nerve to laugh like he'd just acknowledged the ability and hug Chanyeol like it's the first time.  
Baekhyun didn't have the courage to stay any longer because it's getting overbearingly sickening.  
\--  
It got worse when Baekhyun earned himself a lapful of Kyungsoo since his air conditionner refused to work during one of their tours at Shanghai and he just had to share a room with Kyungsoo.  
He settled nicely on the bed after his refreshing shower - the variety of interactions between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo was just outnumbered and Baekhyun needed a break before he faints due to provoking matters - and Kyungsoo was on his lap in a haste, face sunk into the screen of his phone for obvious reasons.  
"Isn't Chanyeol just perfect?" He heard Kyungsoo talk but one word seemed to have entered his right ear and exited his left one. Even Baekhyun's brain gave up registering whatever was going on.  
"Hm." He hums out of sheer disinterest.  
"God, he does things to me." Kyungsoo continued without having a single clue of Baekhyun's annoyed state.  
"HM." He answered again, making it clear that no, the world does not revolve around Chanyeol and KYUNGSOO STOP BEING DENSE AND JUST FUCK ALREADY.  
"I think Chanyeol's so perfect." Kyungsoo dropped his phone and heaved a featherly sigh, which surely was what made Baekhyun snap.  
"Jesus fucking Christ, are you even hearing yourself Kyungsoo?" He flailed his arms helplessly in the air, rolling his eyes in the process. When he looked back down at Kyungsoo, his lips were pursed and his eyes went wide. Baekhyun sighs exhaustedly.  
"Am I missing something?" Kyungsoo asked as dense as ever.  
"Forget about it."

\--

More often than not, Baekhyun is unlucky enough to end up being squished between the door of the van and Chanyeol's large back pressing him further into the already limited space, just so the giant can have his daily armful of Kyungsoo, seatbelt be damned. So far, Baekhyun had never missed the way Chanyeol would constantly seize Kyungsoo's dwarfed hand and hold onto it for dear life. Kyungsoo, as compliant as ever - contrasting to his faux display of distaste in Chanyeol to the public's eye - squeezes back as enthusiastically, a shy smile tugging at his lips.  
If Baekhyun were to be realistic, he would have, by then, screamed at both of their faces and announce explicitly that they were head over heels for each other. It's fair to say it's an understatement after all Baekhyun had endured. As a plus, he survived through most of it.  
Except Baekhyun favored serenity and prefered to not intervene Chanyeol's and Kyungsoo's minor business. He'd rather spend his energy at its full potential on something else more productive than get nosy into something he is -1% involved - not like he had the idea to actually be concerned for that matter.

\--

He felt as if the universe was having a turn on him and couldn't get enough of it when Chanyeol was talking louder than usual to Kyungsoo who was sitting next to him by 2 cm; and Baekhyun, to this day, always had difficulty understanding the necessity of Chanyeol's 85 decibel voice. Kyungsoo is RIGHT NEXT TO HIM, LEFT BUTT CHEEK PRACTICALLY CRADDLING HIS KNEE FOR FUCK'S SAKE.  
Baekhyun promised to not put a finger on other people's business but even with Chanyeol's headache-inducing voice booming from the other corner of the room, he couldn't grasp a word Chanyeol had pronouced. For a fraction of a second, he pitied Kyungsoo.  
Anyhow, Baekhyun was curious and he'd love to know whatever was so funny to Chanyeol's senseless story, and whatever made Kyungsoo laugh until his eyes crinkle and his lips form a coherent heart shape - he had to admit Kyungsoo was adorable like that.  
Without the consent of his mind, Baekhyun's own lips curled up into a weary smile at the sight. As they say, happiness is a very strong influence, do they say that or is it just Baekhyun imagining things?  
Maybe witnessing Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's relationship grow into something more significant wasn't all too boring.

\--

Things started to make little to perfect sense when one day, Baekhyun received a sudden SNS from Taeyeon, wishing him good luck for their next collective performance at Seoul.  
When Taeyeon sent him knowing looks from afar, when she walked past him with a wink in the corridors, when her fingertips grazed his elbow for support, when she asked for a secret meet up with him for compromising purposes and Baekhyun finally understood whatever Chanyeol and Kyungsoo felt everyday.

\--

Just as his perspective changes for the greater good and as he begins smiling around his mug of coffee when he watches Chanyeol backhug Kyungsoo during breakfast or whatnot, rumors running around their dorm had told him that Chanyeol's mild crush on Sandara progressed into something called romantic relationship, and also that Kyungsoo hasn't been very accepting of the news.  
Baekhyun's jaw dropped wordlessly. "Are you serious right now?" He said to Jinki. "They're in different companies and-"  
"I heard it from Soojung." Jinki shrugged nonchalantly and walked back to whereever he came from.  
"But-" Baekhyun voiced to nobody in particular. "What about Kyungsoo?"

\--

Baekhyun seemed to be the only one feeling the thick tension between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, the only one noticing Kyungsoo putting much much more distance than required between Chanyeol and him, the only one seeing Chanyeol smile less, the only one realizing that Jongin-the-substitude had immediately scurried to Kyungsoo's side and Chanyeol's facial expression fall even more when Kyungsoo actually reciprocated every single gesture with far too big favors and just-

-what?

\--

"I hope you're out of your mind??" Baekhyun had dragged an unsuspecting Chanyeol to his room for explanation. He refuses to let his ship sink. "What are you doing man?"  
"Eh?" Chanyeol questioned hesitantly, as if he was supposed to know something. "I was just eating my ramyun with Junmyeon hyung and-"  
"Nonono, not that." Baekhyun shook his head in a haste; and that must have been enough of a sign - more like an alarm - when Chanyeol sighed heavily and dropped his gaze to the floor.  
"Is this about Sandara again? Because if it is, then it's not true." Chanyeol spoke more than he should. "Minseok hyung already lectured me about not letting rumors run freely like that."  
"No, there is just something I need to tell you Chanyeol." Baekhyun held Chanyeol's shoulders with a steady grip.  
"I know! I was just telling Jongin that Sandara was kinda pretty and he just set everything in disorder! I didn't mean it to sound so much like a crush, because it's not and the only one I have eyes for is-"  
"Kyungsoo, I know." Baekhyun finished for him and wasn't in the least surprised when Chanyeol widened his eyes.  
"You know?" Chanyeol narrowed his eyes skeptically.  
"Yes. Hear me out first!" Baekhyun said hurriedly lest Chanyeol starts blabling nonsense again. He took it as an okay when Chanyeol rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
"Go ahead. I'm listening." Chanyeol sucked in a breath.  
"For a while now," Baekhyun began his reasoning, eyes darting to the side in an attempt to focus on something else than Chanyeol's dousing stare. "I've felt this sort of," he winced "sexual tension? Between you and Kyungsoo I mean. And I've been watching from a distance how both of you kinda interact. I've witnessed the chemistry between the both of you, and I can't lie it was really getting on my nerves because you both don't know how to REACT ALREADY." Chanyeol let out a yelp when Baekhyun flailed his arms in frustration as he was reminded of all those times Kyungsoo and Chanyeol just stare at the other and instead of exploiting their potential of having a possible relationship, they drag this on for what seemed to be forever.  
"What's your point there?" Chanyeol frowned and judging from his trembling hands, Baekhyun knew his heartbeat was uncontrollably fast.  
"I've noticed things and-"  
"Does Kyungsoo love me back?"  
"YES HE DOES!!!" Baekhyun literally screamed, body almost bending in half at all the power he gave. Tears of joy and satisfaction made his eyes moist, although absolutely no reaction has been taken out of Chanyeol yet.  
"He-"  
"Stop talking and go get him already???" Baekhyun wailed.  
"I'll-"  
"Are you gonna talk to him?" Baekhyun closed his eyes.  
"Yes." Chanyeol smiled mildly, still in a daze "Yes I am."

\--

Baekhyun always finds his way where he is not supposed to be, unwillingly at most, and whatever the universe had planned this time, it's the worse out of it all.  
He'd only wanted to retreive his phone from Kyungsoo's drawer; not only did he find lube inside, its owner's faint voice reveberated against the walls of his room and Baekhyun's heartbeat fastens. He swallowed thickly before scurruying under the bed.  
Footsteps became louder and from underneath the bed, Baekhyun spotted socked feet padding into the room, searching for what was destined to be Baekhyun. He bit his lip, dumbfounded.  
"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo continued his hunt, but before he could complete it, the door of the room opened and Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips in anticipation.  
"Kyungsoo." Baekhyun's guess ended up a success as, this time, Chanyeol's socked feet swiftly came to vision. Baekhyun 'aah'ed mutedly, cringing for being there at the wrong moment.  
Kyungsoo stepped closer to Chanyeol, and for a deafening silent while, they just stand in front of each other.  
Baekhyun wasn't able to make out their incoherent mumblings, but almost let out a yelp when Kyungsoo hastily dropped to his knees.  
The fumbling of a belt was heard and Baekhyun thought it was the end of him. Chanyeol's pants pooled around his ankles next, and wet, lewd slurping noises were made, inciting Baekhyun a huge headache.  
Before Baekhyun fell asleep, all he learned was the mantra of oh Chanyeol fuck me harder!, courtesy of Kyungsoo, and the crack of their bed that made Baekhyun jump and collide his head against said bed.  
He still has a long way to go.


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol and kyungsoo having sex with baekhyun as an ear-witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im new at writing smut!! feedbacks would be really appreciated!

“Kyungsoo.” Said person whirled his head around in alarm when he heard Chanyeol’s deep voice and the door closing behind him. He looked breathtaking, rosy cheeks and eyes mildly moist. Chanyeol shuffled over to him and pulled a pursed lipped smile.

Kyungsoo swallowed thickly as he was losing his focus and getting lost somewhere in the depth of Chanyeol’s brown eyes.  
“Yes? Is there something wrong?” His voice was just beneath a whisper, and he winced visibly at how serene it was. Things weren’t supposed to be like this, at least, not anymore. Chanyeol unexpectedly brought his hand up to caress the soft curve of Kyungsoo’s smooth cheek, his thumb sliding across the velvety surface. A sigh escaped Kyungsoo lips and he allowed himself to lean into the touch, into the calloused palm. Chanyeol always treated him like he could shatter in thousand pieces, like he was handling a pair extra fragile glasses.

“We have to talk…” It was Chanyeol’s turn to whisper, to gaze longingly into Kyungsoo’s eyes; Kyungsoo’d always wondered if there was like an ocean of interesting flows on the glossy layer of his eyes, because Chanyeol always seem mesmerized with whatever stories his orbs were telling him. Suppressing a sharp intake of breath, Kyungsoo did what he reckoned the best decision of his life.

He impetuously dropped to his knees, circling Chanyeol’s hips with his arms.

“Let’s get straight to business” He said instead, lips trembling with desire and lust. Chanyeol’s facial expression implied fiery, chaos, helplessness. He gripped Kyungsoo’s hair viciously, and he suddenly felt the impulse of letting a loud, lewd moan slide out of his sinful mouth. He’d done this a few times, but Chanyeol seemed to be stepping over their boundaries, where fucking and sucking were absolutely forbidden. It was a mutual understanding, a mutual compromise between them. They both were limited to just certifying a better orgasm for each other.

He fumbled with his own belt, hands uncontrollably feverish, having a hard time unbuckling it. Kyungsoo’s calmer hands came to the rescue and undid the belt with ease, gliding it off slowly. He pulled Chanyeol’s pants down until they pooled at his feet along with his boxer. He wasted no time and immediately dipped his head to suck on the tip of Chanyeol’s already hard dick.

“Oh my God Kyungsoo, you never told me you were this good.” Chanyeol said, his whole body shaking with a furious arousal. He resolutely guided Kyungsoo’s bobbing motions himself with his hand still at the back of Kyungsoo’s head, holding on it with a steel-like grip.

For better stimulation, Kyungsoo grasped the base of Chanyeol’s cock and clenched firmly, hollowing his cheeks, earning Chanyeol’s ragged breathing.  
“Go slowly, Soo, slowly.” He squeezed his eyes shut, knees practically giving in. He let out a choked moan when Kyungsoo licked the underside of his dick, tracing the pulsing veins deliciously. His lips look thoroughly swollen and coated with heavy saliva. “Stopstopstopstop, Soo!” Chanyeol bit on his lower lip, peering into Kyungsoo’s eyes staring straight at him through his long lashes. Kyungsoo removed his mouth from Chanyeol’s impressive-sized dick and stroked it a few times, before leaning in and stealing kisses at the tip. Chanyeol stepped back, allowing Kyungsoo some space and throwing his body over his shoulder. He dropped him on the bed and a hitched breath escaped his lungs when he landed brutally on the bed.

Chanyeol’s large shadow covered his entire body as he drooped himself over Kyungsoo, and gawked at Kyungsoo with a flirtatious smirk. He bent his head down to lick at Kyungsoo’s lips and nipped at the edges of his mouth, occasionally inserting his tongue. Kyungsoo kissed back eagerly, locking Chanyeol’s head in his small palms. Without realization that Chanyeol had already lined himself with his hole, he felt his ass sting when Chanyeol pushed in heedlessly.  
“Are you okay?” He asked, mouth still wetting Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Kyungsoo expected frantic bucks of hips and desperate yearn for orgasm and to get it done with, but Chanyeol affectionately bit at the skin of his collarbones, and waited until Kyungsoo got used to his size. Kyungsoo breathed thickly, swallowing around a broad lump collected in his throat. He nodded when he genuinely thought Chanyeol could move.

“Y-You didn’t lube your dick…” Kyungsoo lolled his head to the side wearily in order to glare at Chanyeol with an accusatory look on his face, only for Chanyeol to lean in once again and capturing his lips. Chanyeol relentlessly moved his hips, tearing gasps and pained expressions from Kyungsoo that soon turned into moans and bliss. Only then did Chanyeol take it as a sign to start screwing Kyungsoo open, gripping at his hips, nails digging deep into his skin.  
He stifled a laugh when Kyungsoo nearly screamed in pleasure as the tip of his dick scratched the bundle of nerves inside his ass. Kyungsoo looked beautiful and foolishly reckless of the dazed noises coming out of his rounded lips.

He turned Kyungsoo on all fours, pushing his head into the pillows, keeping his hand sternly on his hair. Kyungsoo began mewling violently, voice scarcely muffled by the soft fabric of the pillows as Chanyeol thrusted his dick in and out of Kyungsoo’s tight hole. Chanyeol lifted his eyes and attention when the bed cracked; the headboard was banging on the wall loudly, following the same rhythm as Chanyeol’s movements.

A bang was heard from under the bed, and every progressing motion came to a sudden halt. Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide, and Chanyeol licked his bloated lips in full concentration.  
“Did, did you hear that?” Chanyeol asked, confused. Kyungsoo nodded, darting his eyes all around the room.

“What was that?” Kyungsoo questioned ponderously, blinking furiously, wholly aware that Chanyeol huge cock was still buried inside of him and over-stretching him. At that, Chanyeol slapped his ass, leaving an angry red trace of his hand along the curves.

“Something you shouldn’t pay attention to. Focus on me Kyungsoo, we’re having sex right now.” Kyungsoo moaned again when another his cheeks received another impact, harsher than the first. “Beg.” Kyungsoo’s ass looked deliciously spherical, the shape was really enthralling, especially as far as sex was involved.  
“I-I want to come, please Chanyeol, fuck me harder!” Kyungsoo voice broke Chanyeol’s train of thoughts, bringing him back to reality. And so Chanyeol fulfilled Kyungsoo’s requirements by driving his hips harder and faster into the stiff heat, making Kyungsoo’s voice shake whenever a moan bubbled through his throat. Kyungsoo reached under himself to stroke his dick, and it didn’t take long for him to come brutally, staining the white bed sheets. Upon seeing the scene unraveling before his eyes, Chanyeol came with a very audible screech, knees shivering madly under his weight.

“A-Ahhh” He collapshed on top of Kyungsoo, crushing the latter with his large frame. When he chanced a glance at his partner after a small while of silence, he noticed that Kyungsoo was fast asleep. A sickeningly sweet smile grazed at his lips at the sight, and he rolled next to Kyungsoo, slouched his arm over Kyungsoo’s nymph body before closing his eyes and drifting into profound slumber.


End file.
